Death of an Angel: Uzumaki Naruto
by firearcathian
Summary: Death comes as a natrual part of life but when naruto discovers a secret that shakes the foundation of his already fragile world, he is sent into chaos. Learning the reason of the Kyuubi attack. And of his family, that are very much alive. looking for him


Do not own Naruto or any of that stuff but I do own my own character . Sorry so short, it is just the prologue. DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!

wish i did....

Drip drip drip.

No light entered the cave, the sound of water hitting the stone floor echoed through my mind, reminding me over and over why I was in this dark, obscene place. I had to locate my brother, it was the top priority, NOTHING mattered as much as the thought of seeing my kin.

Mother why had she taken the one thing that I had cared for, and threw it away. When she had found out that she had conceived, she had ran. Taking the last, the last hope I had for myself and for her. When I found her I would kill her.

My kind was not of this world, therefore we had a harder grasp on the skin bags emotions. Their filthy taint was slowly killing this land, I could feel it moan as their acid and war soaked her ground. The blood of her people staining the every thought of this disgusting race.

Drip drip drip.

My wings rustled in the cramped space. He would be born into a world of hatred, pure blood soiling the ground where he would be birthed. His entrance into this life of anger, hate, and lust for power would corrupt him.

If my mother did not reach that point before the Humans did. Their weak wills, bending to achieve greatness, when the only greatness that they would ever achieve was that of death. Believing that they were truly powerful, made my blood boil, insolent race. My brother my sweet unborn brother.

I would not allow them to hurt his pure heart, even if it darkened my own ever more. The hatred I felt, for this land, these people, my people. Would not allow me to rest.

A black feather fell into my lap.

Mother had hated me since I had been born. My differences from the pure ones, my darkness. She had hated the fact that I would be the one. One of the moon, instead of one of the sun.

Shadows had been of my soul even before my creation. The skills used to hurt. The choice had never been my own. She had chosen that path for me when she sold my soul to save her own.

I had been the first to tell that, my kin that rested in her womb would be that of pure light.

The feelings I had for the unborn child ruled out the hatred I had for my mother. One child of pure dark, then that of pure light.  
She did not deserve to have the name of Mother.

The race of Angels.

I would become a demon to save my brother I would kill, sin, lie for him. Revoking myself ever more from my damned race. The fate of my soul had been chosen when she had the gall to bring him to the land of the humans.

The darkness growing inside my soul would not subside. Inking out what was left of the golden withering mass. My life did not matter as long as I was able to save him.

Drip drip drip.

My soul had been sold, haggled for. Nothing was left.

Rising from the throne of bones. I walked into the light of another day blood would be spilt this day.

I would tear this world apart before it had the chance to live to the sun lowering and the moon rising.

By the end of this day week month year, I would belong nowhere.

I would become numb.

Present Time

Thunder clashed ahead of me, as I leapt through the forest, and invisible wraith. The body that I had to inhabit to become stable enough was slowly dwindling with overuse, I would need to create a new one soon.

Damn stench, human filth everywhere!

Nothing blocked the filth that the humans had created their world to be. Disease floated through the air.

Speeding up, raven hair flew behind me, as though it had a life of its own.

My brother the only thing on my mind, that and the burning hatred I held for my mother stupid wench.

Sword strapped to my back, gleaming menacingly in the shadows of the moon, and the light glimpses of darkness flowing over the surface like silk. Forged for me before the arrival of my mothers conception, of my life inside her womb, they had known that I would not be of the light.

Seeing that she had mated to the purest of our race, who was once believed to be sterile she had swept through leaving him with broken wings, my blood was of the first.

Royalty was nothing but a word, people did not respect you even if you tried your hardest, if they hated you as they had hated me with such a burning intensity that they would watch as your own mother burned your wings from your back because she had been jealous of their intensity.

I had not been able to fly for 3 millenniums. Leaving me in the darkest part of our realm, as the others grew inside the castle walls, I created alliances with certain parts of their world they did not realize existed to this day.

The army I had been silently building, held over a thousand men. All scattered across Nevea.

I had been ready to burn this world to the ground, when the news that my mother had conceived another child one of my fathers blood reached me, I had torn into the country, almost burning down the Shadow forest. That wretched bitch who was no more a mother than that of a brooding mare.

Nothing had been able to bring me out of my blood lust, I would kill that slime, scrape it with the underside of my boots. And spit on her when I was done.

Swearing, I shook out of my memories lust for battle rising in my heart, drowning out all other needs.

I had once loved still loved but he was of a world I had no part in being of. But I had loved him with all of my heart still remembered his flashing ruby eyes, as he smiled at me.

He had told me that he would make me safe. Promising me forever, only to run away when I was exiled from my home with no place to go. Disappearing on the night my brother was meant to be born, just as my mother had. It had taken me 15 years to get through the barriers of this so called land.

Closing me from any news of Nevea, closing me from my world.

He had captured my heart and then shattered it. I still remembered the night I met him.

Flashback

Water rushed over my head, pulling me down the river we had just been playing by the side, me and my mothers maid.

I had seen something pretty, shiny flashing in the water. Not noticing the look on Marla s face as I leaned over the edge of the bank. Malice overrunning the faux smile, of love. I had not been smart back then trusting anyone with my heart.

My fragile heart, soft and innocent at the time.

Leaning over the edge, grasping a root of the ancient sycamore tree I reached out to take hold of the silver shining object.

Small black wings outstretched hoping to stay balanced.

Only to fall right into the rushing river.

"Marla MARLA!" bobbing to the surface I had blindly grasped for her hand, screaming her name, choking on the dark water.

Her face had been twisted into a sick grin, as she watched me as I was pulled down the river, desperately fighting the pull. She waved and turned around, forgetting me. My tiny fluttering heart burst. Pain so cold and hard shadowing the feathering lightness of my youth.

Marla! screaming again and again I watched between waves as she walked away from me. Whistling my nursery rhyme.

Ceasing my struggles, I drifted down the river. If I could make Marla happy this way then I would, maybe she would love me even more.

Closing my eyes, I let the water engulf me.

Kyuubi s pov

Walking the beach, I tried to clear my head, anger coursing through my veins. The damn council dared to threaten me, the heir to the of Demon Throne.  
They would not live to see another day.

Cursing I stomped down the beach, they had said that I was not Stable enough to rule the Youkai (don t know how to spell that L) arrogant fools, thinking that they could overrule me ME!!

Coughing and spluttering alerted me that I was not quite alone as I had thought. Quickly slinking behind a Sycamore, I leaned around the roots.

A young women, no girl on the edge of womanhood, clung to the roots of a mangrove, trying to hold out against the quick current of the river. A small face resting, as slender arm clung, holding weakly to the root.

She would not make it if there was not help, the strength was draining from her tense muscles.

Making a snap decision, not even sure if I had moved, I leapt just as she released. Dark hair pulled down under the flow.

Grasping her wrist, I pulled, her body coming to me as easily as I would slice through butter. Holding her to my body, I didn't even glance down to her. Leaping from the roots onto the warmth of the sandy beach, laid her down.

Eyes widening at the soggy water logged, onyx wings. She was an angel, what the hell was she doing in demon territory, and why wasn t she all happy and golden.

Silky raven locks fell damply to the backs of her thighs. As of it own accord, my cursed brushing away the curtain of hair, shielding her face from my sight.

Revealing an angelic, sharply angled face, a face of royalty. Sharp cheekbones, only softened by the fullness of her rose petal mouth. Long sweeping lashes rested against the points of her cheek, like a onyx crescent moons.

A slender neck led to lithe, strength filled body, slender unlike most female demons, who were only curve, to seduce rather then fight.

Milky white skin, lay over the powerful, compact body of this female. Contrasting greatly with my own bronze skin. Resting my palm against her face, I was surprised at the lack of hatred I felt, she was an angel, a demons arch nemesis.

And I had saved her, that was without knowing it at the time that she was an angel, but still to be sitting here marveling at the feel of her petal like skin, I sat and waited until she would awaken. Hoping, that she would awaken.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Watching from above the Kami's cursed as two beings never meant to meat, tangled their fates so drastically. Changing the timeline of the world next to theirs.

k, theres my first chapter, R&R


End file.
